The present invention is directed to an arrow holder for use in a quiver for holding arrows having different sized shafts.
There are many types of arrow holders used on bow or side-mounted hunting quivers. With the modern bows in use today, one of the biggest changes has been in the arrow design. A desire for more arrow speed has lead to aluminum arrows having a thin wall but with arrow shaft diameters as large as 25/64 inch. On the other hand, the producers of small sized carbon or graphite arrows make shafts under 5/32 inch in diameter. There are rubber arrow holder designs available that allow for limited use of different sized arrows, but not an inexpensive one that fits all sizes. Most use an expandable arrow space that expands sideways or outwards. Therefore, most manufacturers solve the problem of having a variety of arrow sizes by having different sized holders for different sized arrows.
The present invention is to provide an inexpensive arrow holder that can be used with all popular arrows including larger aluminum arrows and small size arrows. For example only, the present arrow holder allows the use of arrow sizes ranging from under 5/32 inch up to 25/64 inch in diameter. The present arrow holder provides a good secure fit for all sizes, reduces the chance of losing arrows, is easy to use, safe, quiet, and provides adequate arrow spacing between arrows.